


Cream Puff

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Awkwardness, Bakery, Coffee date, Embarrassment, F/M, First Date, First Meetings, Going on a date, M/M, Planning A Date, Witty Banter, being cute, giving compliments, head over heels, lost for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Cream Puff

Taking time to care for one’s self even during a busy work week was commendable as a characteristic that got people through the hardest parts of life. For Joe, it was partly that and partly a deep devotion to desserts held as a personal priority continued for years on end, which had earned him an ability to become familiar with the staff at a local bakery. 

Upon walking in at eight twenty-five in the morning, he hesitated for a moment at seeing a new face behind the counter; you had just started working at the quaint little shop, yet you were quite familiar with who he was, trying your best to remain calm as he approached with a slight air of awkwardness. 

“Mornin’, what can I get for you today?”

“Uh, well…” he stammered out while combing thick fingers through a thinning widow’s peak in an effort to calm away obvious nervousness, “I’ve been getting the usual for so long, I probably should try somethin’ else Have any recommendations?”

“Depends on what you like.”

“Eh, I’m not picky.”

“Well, we just had a batch of lemon-filled and lemon cacke donuts,” you muse, trying to remember the available sweets since such an early shift caused you to be forgetful at times due to lack of sleep, “There are a few raspberry ones with a glaze.” 

“I’ll take a couple of ‘em all.” he remarked with a soft smile illuminating sapphire eyes, reaching for his wallet when you interrupt him in the middle of the task at hand.

“No, it’s on the house, but I do have one request.”

“Name it.”

“Go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“We don’t even know each other’s names.”

“Well, I’m (Y/n).”

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Joe,” the other responded, shaking hands with the employee before boxing the sweets and pausing for a moment to write his phone number on a sticky note and pin it to the top of the container, “I guess it’s a date.”

“Meet me here?”

Later on that day after agreeing to a time to get together, you tried not to pace back and forth while tending to the work place prior to getting off the clock to avoid checking your cell phone obsessively since there had been no notifications for the last few hours. About to give up on waiting around for nearly half an hour later than expected, the faint chime of a bell signaled that a customer came in despite it being closing hours for the day, “Sorry, but we’re closed.”

“Sorry I’m late. I was picking these up after work and-“ Joseph explained, cut off by a hug that nearly crushed the bouquet of light pink roses, a blush deepening both of your cheeks upon realizing that this was the first form of physical contact since deciding to go on a date.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I should have called, but I figured you were busy bein’ the only employee for the day.” 

“Even so, I’d have liked to hear from you…”

“I’ll remember that for next time if there is one.”

“I’m sure there will be,” you reassure him, arms linking as he escorted you into the chilly evening air, “Damn, it’s colder than I thought…”

“Here, let me help.”

About to protest for fear of him feeling just as frozen, you watched without much of an argument as a top layer was peeled back to reveal that there was another long-sleeved shirt underneath, your arms fitting into the slightly baggy sleeves as the fleece from inside was pulled closer to your body. Blushing brightly at such a noble act, you busied with burying your nose into the fluffy collar, squeaking when another nuzzled against yours without warning as a sharp chuckle came from the older man in such a calming manner that you did not mind being laughed at for reacting unreasonably, “So, where are we goin’?”

“Figured we could go to a coffee shop if that isn’t too redundant.”

“Sounds lovely, actually. Haven’t had a latte in so long!”

Gaining another gust of amusement from the other, you join in at how silly it seemed to be enthralled with being surrounded by pastries again after working an eight hour shift, yet you could not pass up such an offered opportunity especially on a night not unlike this one. Three blocks later, the two of you are sat at a far corner of a local café sipping at steaming cups of caffeine as light chatter went on around you both. 

“How’s the brew? Not too bitter I hope.” Joe quipped after taking a swig of the caramel macchiato, bright eyes lighting up as a small, warm smile spread across his face effortlessly.

“Perfect, the soy milk always makes it sweeter than normal.” 

“You darn hipsters…”

“Excuse me for having an uncontrollable allergy!”

“Fair enough…” 

Laughing lightly at the exchanged banter, silence fell over you once more as any topic to turn into a conversation was searched for despite falling flat on succeeding, pursing your lips as your cheeks started to flush, “Sorry I, uh, kinda know who you are, I never thought I’d be having coffee with you of all people.” 

“Eh, just treat me like a normal guy. I don’t bite unless you give me reason to,” he warned with a waggle of his eyebrows that made you snort out a chortle of laughter at how silly the proposition seemed, trying not to tense as your fingers twined while a thumb stroked over the back of your cupped palm, “Guessin’ I’m your favorite, huh?”

“Don’t tell the others, but you’d be correct. You’re a pretty relatable person, ya know?”

“I’ve never been told that, care to explain?”

“Well…” you start off, feeling slightly pressured to perform a simple action that came naturally to you when talking with friends who also enjoyed the television show, a sharp incisor nipping down into your bottom lip as you gathered the entire response as neatly as possible, “Firstly, you’re a wholesome person. Not that the others aren’t, but you’re so down to earth even when you’re pulling pranks.” 

“I try my best.” 

“Naturally, but you always seem to succeed,” you gently gush out between a swallow of green tea latte, “Listen to me, rattling off things you probably already know…”

“Don’t sweat it, cream puff, listening to you being so passionate about someone is kinda hot, actually.”

“Oh, is it now?”

“Not as hot as our drinks, but pretty damn close.”


End file.
